


Forgetting to Remember

by authenticcadence18



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, aged-up, idk if this even needs to be rated T but i did that just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authenticcadence18/pseuds/authenticcadence18
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS FOR MIRACLE QUEEN AHEADThis is a brief exploration of how Marinette deals with the repercussions of what will occur when her time as the Guardian comes to an end....
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Forgetting to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> FINAL SPOILER WARNING, PLEASE BE CAREFUL:
> 
> My heart has not known peace since Master Fu lost all his memories. I keep thinking about poor Marinette being in the same boat one day...... :( Writing this was the only thing that calmed my heart down, so hopefully it helps you guys too!

* * *

It was easy to forget.

Easy to go on living, sometimes remaining blissfully ignorant for days at a time.

Easy to get swept away in the buzz and bustle of everyday life.

But if forgetting was easy.....remembering she’d forget one day was even easier. 

Sometimes, the remembering manifested as a dull ache in Marinette’s chest. Perhaps during a routine patrol with Chat, or perhaps during a visit to her parents’ place.

Other times, it woke her in a cold sweat and sent her scrambling to confirm she still recognized the man asleep beside her. 

The worst occurrences always happened in moments that should have been Marinette’s happiest: her first kiss with Adrien, his (rather disastrous) proposal and their wedding, holding Emma in her arms for the first time....

The more beautiful the moment, the more painful the reminder that someday, the moment would be gone.

  
  
Marinette’s friends often poked fun at her for her determination to document as much as possible. She was always ready to “capture memories,” as she called it, with her phone or a camera in hand. Alya never understood why Marinette always insisted on taking a selfie with her when they met up for their weekly coffee.

But Adrien understood. 

He was there to hold Marinette and shush away the nightmares when they came. 

He was there to “capture memories” and keep a daily journal right alongside her, just so she’d be able to relive every day twice in the face of the unthinkable happening. 

He was there to assure Marinette he would always love her fiercely and that she’d always be his Lady, with or without memories.

Though Marinette would never be truly free of remembering, loving Adrien gave her the confidence to live boldly anyway.

As long as she could be assured of their love, she could forget to remember.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
